


Time can't heal shit

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Ian, M/M, Mike is a bike, Papa Mickey, Return, Smutt, Trevor is a noot, ian is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Ian bumps into Mickey and realizes everything he gave up..





	

Ian was standing in front of a gun shop. Ian didn’t want any guns in his house, he was over that part of his life. He didn’t want weapons, drugs, or anything that reminded him of his old life while he was trying to begin his new life. He and his fiance Trevor just moved to Michigan. Trevor had gotten a job offer and Ian was itching to get away from his old lifestyle. It isn’t like he was ashamed of his past, he would just prefer to be away from it as to help guarantee that he wouldn’t fall back into his old habits. Trevor insisted they needed at least one gun in the house for self-protection. Ian reluctantly agreed and said he would go and do the honors since places like this made Trevor uncomfortable. A man burst through the door with a crying child on his hip. He knelt down with the back of his bright blonde hair facing Ian. 

“Quit fuckin crying! Listen, I’ll show you how to make ghetto snow cones.” He scooped up crunchy and probably dirty snow from the ground with a red solo cup and placed in down momentarily to pick up a diet coke bottle and pour in then processed sugary drink into the dented cup. He handed the concoction to the girl who was reduced to sniffles instead of full out wailing in the man's ear. She stuck her tongue out licking it cautiously, testing to make sure it wasn’t completely disgusting before bursting into a toothy smile. 

“Thank you, papa!” She yelled content with her dad's makeshift slushy. He reached out and pinched her redening nose in reply making her squeal loudly. The sight was hard not to find endearing, Ian silently couldn’t wait to have his own kids. He only hoped Trevor did well with kids as this man. Seeing someone take on such a rule made them extremely attractive. In Ian’s option at least. 

The man stood up turning on his heels to head back inside with a chuckle on his lips before stopping dead in his tracks, smile dropping immediately.   
“Anna go inside.” He said in a deep serious voice that she knew was something to not argue against as she went running in the shop without a moment to spare.   
All the wind was knocked out of Ian seeing the person standing in front of him.   
“Mickey?” WHAT THE HELL!? Why was Mickey here? Why was Mickey in America? How did he get here? Why does he have a child? Why didn’t he tell me? After a long moment of just staring at each other, first in shock and then at a loss of what to do Mickey spoke. 

“Uhhhhh...Hi…” When he returned to the United States he had no intention of contacting Ian. He had made his choice when he left him for the third and final time at the border. Plus now Mickey also had his own life. Had three daughters to take care of. 

“You dyed your hair…” Ian said at a loss for better words for the situation. There were a lot of questions, but he wasn’t sure he had the right to even ask them anymore. 

“No. I stopped dying it, I'm a natural blonde.” Mickey said with a straight. Okay now, how the hell did Ian not know that?

“You can’t be serious..” He had known Mickey for so long yet he didn’t even know his hair color? What else didn’t he know? Mickey broke into a smile punching Ian's shoulder.

“I'm joking you fucker. This is bleached as shit.” Ian broke into a small laugh unable to help himself. Yep, Mick was still an asshole. 

“You dick. You know the bleach is supposed to go in your mouth not on your head” Now that the air was lighter Ian felt much more comfortable with the old banter. He might be giving him shit, but the color did wonders for Mickey. Made him look paler and eyes brighter, kind of like an angel. 

“Come on, I'm freezing my ass off.” Ian followed Mickey into the gun shop they had been standing in front. Despite himself, he had to admit Mickey looked fucking good and not just because his hair his body had changed too, despite being muscular he also was slim with curves and it was a sin the way his tight black tee showed that all off. Mickey jumped up and sat on top of a glass display case. Ian cringed worried that it would shatter or the owner would come back and through a fit. 

“Should you really do that?” Ian asked concerned. He knew he sounded like a pussy, but he couldn’t help it, the last thing he wanted was to start trouble with someone who owns a building full of guns. Mickey smirked before standing on the glass and jumping up and down. Ian almost fainted. 

“MICKEY STOP! WHAT THE FUCK!” Mickey laughed and stopped before lowering himself to sit again obviously amused at Ian’s reaction.

“What the hell Mick. What if the owner saw?” Mickey just chuckled and crossed his legs.  
“Nothin to worry about, its bullet proof and the owner definitely saw.” Ian spun around looking for the person the new blonde was talking about but found no one. Ian made a stupid face and Mickey decided he should stop messing with the poor softie. 

“I own the place, you big idiot.” Wow. Ian felt like an idiot, but then again you wouldn’t really expect Mickey Milkovich to me the owner of a respectable shop. 

“Impressive.” Ian said and Mickey's smile widened. He knew it was impressive and he was extremely proud of himself. 

“Ya, none of that illegal shit either. I’ve got my girls to watch out for now.” Girls? As in plural? God, Ian missed a lot. Not only was mickey quitting his thug ways, but he had children he referred to with terms of endearment. 

“I noticed the one outside. You get another whore pregnant?” Ian needed something, anything to help remind him why he was not with the man in front of him. Why he had left and why he was NOT going back. 

“Nah, little more complex than that.” Mickey said giggling. Ian should leave, he shouldn’t want to know cause he has no use for the information, but he can’t help himself. 

“I’ve got time,” Ian said peeling off his coat as Mickey smiled scooting over so Ian could sit next to him. 

They lit a cigarette and passed the toxin between each other just how they use to do when they were dating. Those were Ian’s favorite moments. Moments where they were not just lovers and fuck buddies, but best friends. As their hands touched Ian felt cold metal on his finger and looked down to see mickey wearing an engagement ring. Ian's chest tightened. Dammit, dammit, dammit. 

He should be happy for mickey, but yet he feels so defeated. 

“Nice ring.” Ian says, voice much weaker than he intended. Mickey held his hand out in the dim light and looked at the piece of silver on his finger admiring it.

“Thanks and ditto. Mine isn’t real tho.” he says before dropping his hand. Ian silently curses himself for taking the ring off but isn’t sure why. 

“Okay, so I’m going to see if I can answer all your questions in one big go. So when I was in Mexico I meet a man who made a deal with me. His lover works in the white house and would erase my criminal record completely. All   
I had to do was marry him and bring him and his kids to the United States. His bitch of a lover was too scared to admit he was gay so wouldn’t just marry the fucker himself. Soon as we came back over Mr.special agent demanded that he didn’t have room for kids and that I would have to take care of them. I was really fucking pissed off, but they really aren't that bad. Plus free labor for my shop haha. Anyway, I ended up adopting them. So that’s how I am where I am now.” Well, Jesus. Mickey really was a whole new person. Ian couldn't believe he somehow got involved with people who work close to the president. 

“Cleared Criminal record? Did that really work?” Mickey chuckled shrugged.

“I don't know, it seems to have worked. I don't think people normally allow on the run fugitives to adopt children.” Some old cops might recognize him, but without actual evidence, there isn’t anything they could do. Mickey also mentioned that they gave him a license to sell weapons and own a business, so everything he was doing was completely legal. Ian felt a feather light touch on his behind and his heart speeds up. Was Mickey touching his ass? Why did that make him happy? He should be disgusted by another man who is not his fiance trying to grope him. 

“MARIA!” Mickey yelled randomly and Ian almost jumped as he turned around to see a girl around 7 years old holding his wallet. She had long black hair that went down to her lower back and light brown skin. Her eyes were brown and so large Ian couldn’t decide if they were more creepy or beautiful. 

“Give him his wallet back.” She frowned making no move to return the stolen object.   
“But papa I took it fair and squar-” Mickey didn't let her finish reaching over and taking the wallet from her and handing it back to the red head. 

“I’m sorry she thinks she is a thug.” Mickey said making the girl huffed annoyed and embarrassed. She walked around and stood in front them so they didn’t have to awkwardly twist. 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Ian said leaning in and bumping his shoulder with Micks causing him to roll his blue eyes. 

“You should probably meet the rest while we are at it.” Ian wanted to say there was no need, but he would honestly die if he could not meet Mickey Milkovich's children. Mickey took a need breath before yelling so loud Ian’s ears slightly rung. Maria had smartly hide both her ears and hands use to the screaming. 

“GIRLS! ASSES DOWN HERE! NOW!” There was loud stomping and before Ian knew it there were two more girls standing in a perfect line in front of him. There was the four-year-old who had been crying before, she wasn’t looking up and fidgeted awkwardly in the presence of a stranger. She had short brown hair that seemed to suit her well. The other girl looked around 16 years old with long brown hair tied in two place buns. Her clothes did not match the weather at all because her booty shorts and half shirt would never protect her from the cold. Mick pointed to her as he introduced. 

“That is Max, she is going through a fuckin teen phase. As in running around and fucking everything that moves.” She rolled her eyes and used her perfectly painted nails to flip mickey off. 

“You're just pissy because I get more guys than you.” He flipped her off in return and Ian thought to anyone else he would look like an awful parent, but they had a dynamic and the words they said had no bite to them. It was nice to see that even tho Mickey was responsible and not running around shooting people he was still himself. He pointed his finger to the next girl and spoke. 

“That’s Anna, she's the youngest and once she stops being shy she is super sweet.” Max rolled her eyes and crossed her arms making a perfect show off her ‘teenageness’ 

“She’s Pa’s favorite. His wittle baby girl.” She made a baby voice to mimic what she had her many times before. Mickey blushed slightly like actually blushed. Ian’s heart melted, this man was so cute. Had Mickey always been cute? Sure Ian saw him as attractive, but cute? Not really. 

“Fuck off maxi pad. Sticky fingers over there you already meet, now she is eight, but when she was just 5 years old she was already beating the crap out of other kids. I was never as proud as the day she put a 30-year-old man in a comma.” Ian stared at the girl in total shock. She was very thin almost no muscle, all the damage she does most come purely from spunk and emotional strength, which is terrifying because that means she has a lot. Hearing the praise given to her a smirk stretched across Maria’s face. 

“He had it coming, he broke my favorite chair.” Everyone laughed loudly and Anna even giggled. Ian felt kind of sad being out of the loop of the inside joke. He no longer held a place in Mickey's world. It was his choice to walk out, he is the one who didn’t want to be part of each other's lives, but for some reason in the back of his mind, he silently hoped Mickey would always save a place for him. Always wait for him, Ian was selfish.   
Mickey leaned towards Ian and whispered under his breath to explain the joke.   
“She hit him over the head with the chair.” Ian couldn’t help but smile. 

The bell hanging on the door rang and everyone's attention was diverted towards the noise. The man that walked in had dark red hair that was spiked up, he was wearing jeans and a dark coat that Ian knew for a fact was Mickey’s. His build was much larger than Ian and Mickey’s but even with his wide shoulders and broad chest, he didn’t give off a threatening vibe. 

“Mike!” Anna screamed and ran up to him hugging his leg. The man, Mike apparently laughed and bent down to kiss the girl. 

“Why don't you and your sisters go get in the car we are all gonna go out on a date.” Anna nodded several times excitedly and running towards the door before stopping herself and turning around to run in Ian and Mickey’s direction. She jumped and kissed Mickey on the cheek and smiled shyly at Ian before running out the door for real. Maria walked up and kissed Mickey as well.

“Bye papa, bye new dude.” Ian felt on easy at the fact that he was the ‘new’ guy even tho he had been with mickey for so long. Last, but not least Max walked up and kissed Mick on the cheek before turning her attention to Ian. She went on her toes and pushed her chest against the redhead giving his a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Bye new guy..” She whispered in his ear before pulling back and skipping off. Ian tensed and was in obvious state of being uncomfortable. 

“Wow, she is taking slutty to a whole new level.” Laughed the large man walking over to Ian and Mickey. Ian felt his chest tighten. Who is this? Why is he acting like he is Mickey’s family? 

“Hey! That’s my slutty daughter you're talking about mister!” The man laughed and stuck his tongue out at Mickey. He side glanced Ian and Mickey took that as a cue to introduce. 

“That’s Ian.” Mick said pointing his thumb towards the redhead. Wow, great introduction thought Ian. 

“Ah, the famous Ian Gallagher. I’m Mike, nice to meet you.” They shook hands and Ian noticed that the grip was almost painfully tight, but was more focused on a question he had. Did Mickey talk about me? Mick was must have somehow read his mind cause he popped in with.

“Not like I wrote a book about you or some shit, just comes up when I have a messed up tattoo on my chest.” Guess that made sense. It’s not like he never talked to Trevor about Mickey. Most the time when he did he didn’t have very many kind words to say. Trying to convince himself that leaving Mickey was the right choice, but now. He wasn’t so sure.

“I should thank you, Gallagher, you are the reason he is into redheads.” Mike teased with a smirk. Mickey flushed again, but the cuteness didn’t last as he lifted his foot and kicked the man in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Ian couldn’t help but laugh.   
“THAT ISN’T TRUE!” Mickey’s foot was still sticking out so the darker of the gingers pulled it causing Mick to fall off the counter and flat on his ass. Mickey yelped. Like actually yelped and Ian thought it was the cutest thing in the entire world. That is one thing Ian always loved about Mickey, he wasn’t afraid to make “girly” noises. He always moaned so sweetly and the noises would make Ian shiver with the thought that he was the cause of them. Trevor didn’t moan or make any noise that anyone could possibly interpret as feminine, Ian understood that he was self-conscious and that kind of things make him feel dysmorphic. 

“What hurt you fuck!” Mickey yelled standing and rubbing his ass. Mike just giggled at Mickey’s whining. He leaned over and grabbed Mickey’s sore ass.   
“You have plenty of cushions to break your fall.” Instead of cursing him out for touching him so suggestively in public, Mickey actually smiled and leaned into the touch for a moment before pulling away and jumping back up to sit on the counter like he had before.   
Ian was absolutely filled with jealousy. At the fact that Mickey acted the same, but yet so different with this person. Mickey and Ian were no strangers to playful insults and wrestling, which stung. Stung knowing that he could be so easily replaced, he could do the same things and more. The differenced also hurt, Mickey uses to pull away if Ian even brushed against him in a public area, but somehow this guy managed to get to 2nd base with Mick’s ex-boyfriend sitting with a perfect view. Part of him felt as if they were doing in on purpose, showing him everything he could have had. 

Then again Ian was happy. He really was, Trevor was sweet and he cared and helped out others. He proposed god dammit and yet here Ian was sitting and staring at someone else if they were the most precious fuck up in the entire world. Ian snapped back into reality when Mike kissed Mickey on the cheek and chuckling with his goodbye.   
“Bye, papa.” Mickey growled and took his shoe off chucking it at the man running out the store laughing hysterically. 

“BYE ASS!” Even with Mickey’s annoyance, Ian knew he couldn’t help the small smile gracing his lips. 

“Sorry bout him.” Mickey said slightly bumping shoulders with Ian. Ian said nothing in response, but moments later the man was forgotten and they were back to their old banter. They had not even realized how long they had been talking til the outside world had gone completely black and everyone else most likely sleeping soundly in their beds. Ian texted Trevor telling him he was going to catch up with an old friend and not to worry. Trevor still worried.

“Ya know, I think this is the longest we have ever talked.” Ian hummed out before taking a sip of a beer they had gathered earlier.   
“Bullshit.” Mickey said making a face at Ian’s statement that made the ginger giggle. 

“No, no, it’s true. We were always too busy fighting or fucking.” It was true, even with how long they were together there was still so much they didn’t know about each other, more they wanted to know. 

“Huh, you're right. Was still fun tho.” Ian agreed. It was fun and he missed it, sometimes all he and Trevor did was talk and talk and talk. He didn't understand that Ian communicated with actions that implied silent words, he demanded to hear them out loud or they were not real. Silent agreements were Mickey and his best quality, they didn't need to always speak words for them to know. Like how they both knew no matter what, no matter who they loved or what country they were in they would always love each other. The familiar silence returned, it felt so comfortable. He didn't know he would feel the way he feels, he didn't know how lost he could just looking at someone else. 

Before he knew it, before he could stop himself he was on top of Mickey. Pinning him down on the glass counter. 

“Ian! What the fuck!” Ian tried to lean forward and kiss Mickey. Thinking about all the times that smug bastard probably kissed his Mickey, but before he could Mickey wrapped his hand around Ian’s mouth. 

“Ian. We can't. I actually really fuckin like Mike and your engaged god dammit.” Ian ripped Mickey's hand from his mouth and pinned It against the glass. Ian made strong eye contact as he brushed his lips against the blonde's. 

“Tell me you don't want this.” Mickey took a shaky breath because he wanted it. Of course, he fuckin wanted, he wanted it so bad his entire body burned with the feeling of how hot and wrong Ian pressed against him was.   
“We don't always get what we want Gallagher.” Mickey moved his head to the side as to distance the space between them, but he knew it was a mistake when he felt a warm tongue on his neck.

“Fuck..” Mickey breathed out, Ian knew all his weak points and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair. Ian was his kryptonite he just couldn't say no. Ian rolled his hips against Mickey and the boy shuttered.

“Ian. Please. We can't do this again.” Ian only hummed and worked his way up to mickey's jaw biting playfully. Mickey was painfully hard and his head felt dizzy, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such a thrill. 

“Fuck you!” Mickey screamed in the gingers face before kissing him roughly, Ian was caught off guard by the sudden change, he knew Mick would come around, but not so quickly. Guess they were both weak to each other. Mickey was so pissed off at Ian and at himself. He pushed Ian flipping them over so he was straddling his hips. He continued to kiss the boy as Ian ran fingers through the bleached hair and pulled roughly. Mickey pulled Ian’s dick from his pants and it throbbed in his hands making Mickey’s excitement farther. He pulled his jeans and underwear down his muscular pale thighs. Mickey bit Ian’s lip drawing blood from the panting mouth before sitting up. He started to lower himself onto Ian’s length before Ian gripped his hips harshly.

“Wow! Wow! We haven't prepped you at all.” When Ian and Mick dated they didn't prep if they knew Mick has stretched already, but it had been a long time since then and making the assumption that Mike wasn't nearly as big as Ian is a would be correct.   
Mickey pushed Ian's hands away mumbling something along the lines of it's fine.  
Mickey squinted his eyes and his mouth fell open but no sounds came out.  
“F-Fuck Mick.” Ian felt awful knowing that the reason Mickey was making that face was more from pain than pleasure, but then again it was mickey's choice and finally having the tight heat around him was amazing. It has been a while since he topped and for someone who was actually eager.   
Mickey sighed when he bottomed out, the stretch was burning in such an amazing way he missed. He didn't give himself time to adjust immediately lifting his hips. He wanted to feel pain, he deserved it. Thinking about all the times Ian left him yet he still couldn't resist, how the week is that? How he turned his life upside taking care his boyfriends crazy ass and that meant he was a pussy, but later he's not enough of a pussy not sweet enough for him.

“Fuck you, Ian! I hate you! You're a fuckin’ dick!” Ian knew what Mickey was saying was true and he thrust his hips up sharply into the heat and they both moaned loudly. 

“Your such an ass! I can't believe I love you! Fucking asshole! I HATE YOU!” At some point or another Mickey had started crying from all the pain and from the pleasure.   
Ian had cheated on him and that pain in his chest was unbearable, yet he was about to put an amazing man through the same thing. 

Ian put him through all this yet here he was bouncing on his cock like some bitch. Mickey leaned over slowing down his pace, the slow pace burned both the boys with want. He kissed Ian, slow and deep and full of hate and full of love. 

“I ain't no bitch.” Mickey whispered. Ian smiled softly, felt the urge to laugh at mickey's dumb little words. 

“No one said you were.” Ian brushed the pad of his thumb across the soft cheek spreading a tear. Ian flipped them over once again. 

“Fucking beautiful..” Ian grunted out as he pushed into the man with his knees over his shoulders. He peeled off the blonde's pants and boxers so he could spread his beautiful legs. He wasn't joking when he said Mickey had nice legs.

Mickey wrapped his legs around the thin waist pulling Ian’s hips harder in with every thrust. 

“F-fuck Mick!” Ian wrapped his hands around the others neglected cock and Mick moaned in appreciation. 

They were both getting close and as much as Ian wanted to prolong his orgasm so he could stay like this, in Mickey, in love with Mickey. He wanted to, but he could no longer deny himself. Mickey was in the same boat, Ian changed his angle and every time he slammed that thick cock into his prostate he saw white. Ian was going so fast and hard all he could practically see was white and when Ian wrapped his big hand around him Mickey pointed his toes arching his back off the now sweaty glass. They both practically screamed as they came. The feeling of Mickey's ass tightening around him made Ian shiver and the feeling of Ian’s warm cum filling him up made Mickey shed tears, but this time from pleasure. They were in both in pure ecstasy as they rode out their orgasm together. They could both easily say it was the best and most confusing fuck of their lives. 

“Wow.,” Ian whispered as he pulled out and flopped down on top of the warm body below him. Mickey let out a huff of annoyance and mumbled something about Ian being too heavy. Ian giggled leaning in to kiss Mickey’s neck several times with sweet pecks. 

“What was that mumbles?” Mickey didn’t want to, he really didn’t want to, yet his face broke into a sweet smile. Ian smiled softly before sniffing his skin slightly, wow what a creep. 

“I do really like the way you smell...missed it.” Mickey sighed before sitting up and pushing Ian’s chest to make him do the same thing.

“Don’t get used to it.” Mickey jumped off the counter and began to dress. Ian’s chest felt tight, but it was not from happiness like it had been moments ago. 

“Mick. I don’t understand..” Mick huffed a laugh and turned to face Ian.

“What don’t you understand? You think we would fuck and everything would go back to normal, think I would leave my family for you.” Ian looked down at his hands, he honestly didn’t know what he was expecting, but he knew it involved him and Mick being together. Even if in secret once again. 

“Maybe..” Ian said shrugging slightly. Mickey seemed fazed for a moment, actually considering what Ian was suggesting. He walked over to Ian and rubbed his knees. 

“And you would leave Trevor?” 

“Yes.” Ian said in a heartbeat. He didn’t have to think twice before responding. He loved Trevor, he really did, but no one will ever be able to match what he and Mickey have. Mickey sighed lightly, he was actually considering? Ian felt hope spark in his chest. No way, no way, no way. This was crazy, but then again they were known for doing crazy things. 

“I’m not leaving my girls behind. Never.” Ian looked up immediately shaking his head back and forth. 

“I wouldn’t ask you too.” Ian said softly. 

“And If they don’t like you after a month you are out.” Ian nodded in confirmation as Mick continued to list of his conditions. 

“And you need to understand that you don’t deserve me and I hate myself for taking you back.” 

“Of course. I know that.” Half of Mickey felt as if Ian was just saying whatever he wanted to here, but at the same time, he still wanted Ian to hear what he was saying. 

“And..” he started before Ian interrupted

“Jesus Mick.” Mickey out his hands up defensively before starting again. 

“Annnnnnnd you have to suck my dick. Whenever I want.” Ian laughed pushing his boyfriend away. God Ian felt so good being able to think of him as that. 

Despite just pushing him away Ian grabbed his hands pulling him in as he jumped from the counter. He put his arms around the waist of his short little adorable boy. He was happy as he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulder to pull their warm bodies closer.

“Sooooo does this mean you love me again.” Mickey faked a frown raising his eyebrows in the sassy way only he can pull off. 

“Who said I ever loved you?” and that's what he missed. The silly little banter where they say I hate you, but know the real feelings the person has. The connection they have is something they could never feel without anyone else, they definitely tried. 

Ian picked mickey up and spun him around like some crappy cheesy movie. 

“I missed you. I missed you. I missed you.” Mickey wanted to be pissed, but couldn’t stop himself from roaring out a laugh. 

“Alright! Alright! I missed you too dumbass.” Ian put mickey down and they stared at each other, trying to memories all the new wrinkles and scars that were not there before. See them for and love them for who they were. Not an old version of them and not an idea who they should be, just them.  
They kissed slow and full of love, trying to make up for all the kisses they had missed out on before. Mickey pulled away sucking Ian's bottom lip between his teeth. He smiled slightly out of breath.   
“You should go. Mike will be back soon and we got some hearts to break.” Ian pouted and Mickey laughed pushing him away.   
“Bye bitch!” Ian yelled walking away.   
“I love you too!” Mickey yelled back right before Ian was out of earshot. Mickey and Ian had never been more happy to do and destroy their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I love blonde Noel so he is here   
> This is my first shameless fic and I got a little carried away oops 
> 
> I don't write smut often so appreciate it! Jkjk   
> Thank you so much for reading! If you correct my grammar pls be specific so I can fix the problem and improve! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Why?   
> Pls leave a comment it makes my day!


End file.
